mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Sarcom Tactical Macroscopic Eyepatch
A macroscope was a sighting device to be used with handheld such asa Sarcom Industries Temporal Grimoire or Tactical Grimoire,Sarcom Utility Belt Comlink,Sarcom Macroscope Visors or other similar devices. A targeting scope was an electronic device mounted onto blasters, blaster rifles, and bowcasters in order to increase the chances of hitting long range targets. Sniper weapons included scopes but for most other weapons they were a costly addition, especially for the high quality ones. The Mark I, II, III & IV scopes in turn allowed for increasingly significant boosts in accuracy over longer ranges. A scope was a piece of optical enhancement technology that could be attached to a blaster in order to significantly increase the accuracy of the user's shots, particularly at longer ranges. Typical scopes were extensions of macrobinocular technology, where the visual-enhancement provided therein was reformed from a hand-portable device into a single, lightweight tube-like shape that could be easily mounted onto a weapon's upper surface. Scopes were essential components for most types of sniper rifles and could also appear on customized weapons where they had been fitted. Many soldiers began also wear Macroscope Visors and Macroscope Eyepatches to aid in seeing through their rifle or pistols Macroscope devises,without needing to adjust them or fool them in combat military operations. using MB450 macrobinoculars.]] Macrobinoculars were a form of electrobinoculars used by many beings across the galaxy. They were used to see distant battles and spy on the enemy. Some models were able to see directly into space. Characteristics Macrobinoculars were small devices with two cushioned eyecups and a top-mounted rangefinder. The standard pair of macrobinoculars included an internal readout that provided information on distance and elevation, while many could be programmed to record and playback. Although macrobinoculars were designed to be used either at day or night, some models specialized in the latter, such as the Sarcom macrobinoculars introduced by Sarcom Industries,Inc.. Macrobinoculars were commonly thought of as inferior to electrobinoculars, as they lacked image-enhancement chips and some did not come with light-adjustment circuitry. However, they were cheaper than electrobinoculars, and more readily available in more remote areas such as the Outer Rim Territories. Their resilience made them a popular choice among mercenaries. They were also used by several warriors during the Titan Wars. The device's internal display provided the user with information about the object's range, relative, true azimuths, and elevation.Originally Sarcom Laser Guided Macroscopes ,Mark 114 was a type of scope that increased the effectiveness of blasters, blaster rifles, and bowcasters Sarcom Targetting Macroscopes,combined with Macroscope Eyepatches by allowing the user to fire more accurately, and possibly resulting in focussing on the movement of the target,while using simple sensor devices,to scan the subjects local environment,without having continueally check the veiw by actually looking into the scope and could relay the visual data to the eyepatch lences.Each eyepatch,in association a Macroscope Visor and Fate Industries Tactical Neural Interface systems,can pull holographic tactical data or HTD Systems,from various sourses-spectrographic analysis,.The Eyepatch also can retreive data from a Tactical Grimiere- a multifunction handheld device useful for data sensing, analysis, and communication, with many specialized abilities which make it an asset to crews aboard starships and space stations as well as on away missions.Incorporating several sensor clusters, these tricorders featured multi-channel communications assemblies, and multiple databank modules. Encompassing visual displays and graphic touch pad interfaces, the Grimeire provided easy means for on the spot archive retrieval, the recording of away mission events, and constant scientific measurements including biological, geographical or meteorological. The standard Sarcom Tactical Systems Display Readout contains the following readouts: *A * A meter displaying the relative Vitality of the user and his or her target's vital life functions. * A gauge displaying Shield integrity status. (absent from SPI armor, as they have no shields) * A gauge tracking the quantity of ammunition available for weapons carried. * A motion tracker,often linked to a Spy Remote Hover Droid. * A counter tracking the number and type of Grenades carried. * A targeting reticule which changes relative to the weapon currently in use. * Acknowledgment lights from other members of the wearer's team. * Maps and information uploaded over the wearer's TACCOM. * Zoom Location Function Data * Function for using a Fiber Optic Probe. A Head-Up Display, or HUD, is a transparent display that presents data while minimizing any obstruction to the user's view. Although they were initially developed for military aviation, HUDs are now used in commercial aircraft, automobiles, and other applications.. The best scopes offered significant magnification, meaning that even the humblest of blaster pistols could theoretically be made into a sniping weapon. The Mark II, III & IV scopes in turn allowed for increasingly significant boosts in accuracy over longer ranges. With the built-in zoom capability, objects could be made to appear closer for detailed inspection, or the depth of a field could be widened for examination of the surrounding area. Additionally, radiation sensors and a night-vision mode extended the usefulness of this piece of equipment. A typical pair of electrobinoculars weighed roughly 1 kg. and cost 1,000 credits. Sarcom Macrobinoculars were sometimes confused with Shaitanus Macrobinoculars, however there was a difference between the two. Sarcom Mcrobinoculars enhanced images through the use of sophisticated built-in computers, while Shaitanus Macrobinoculars did not offer these features,that works good,being an inferior,knock off project,using old stolen plans from Sarcom Industries,Inc.Corporate Offices..me A rangefinder was a device that zoomed in on distant objects and provided the user with a dynamic visual data readout based on the item being observed. Most models displayed basic information, such as range, size, speed, or species, but some more advanced versions provided advanced functionality that allowed the user to lock onto a target and track it even through walls. Rangefinders were commonly built into electrobinoculars, but they were also frequently integrated into combat helmets, as well as mounted on blaster sights in the form of Computerized interface scopes. Numerous military factions made use of rangefinder technology to help them on the battlefield, including the Trandoshan Mercenary Group and the Grand Army of the Republic, the latter using them on modified Clone trooper armor, such as ARC trooper armor.